


Timeline

by orphan_account



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 骨科预警
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: *骨科*一次冗长又温情的手机通话
Kudos: 10





	Timeline

那是一份不太美好的境况，周遭的雾气迷蒙着视线，他用尽眼力才辩出身前人的五官。

玻璃杯、水壶、烟灰缸一齐被横扫落地，合奏出清脆又凄厉的破碎哀鸣。

李东海素日清澈的眼此时充血泛红，掐在他脖颈上的手打着颤，话语从咬紧的唇齿间一字字地蹦出来，

“对我们指手画脚。他们配吗。”

“哥，所有人都没有资格懂。”

李东海把怒气发泄在了每个字的重音上，眼泪紧接着伴随倏尔软化的语气滑下，

“我只求你…”

求我什么？他聚起神，想听下去，但他的胞弟，他的恋人，那夹杂着鼻音的最后一句软语，晕开在雾气里，头也不回地脱离了他的听觉范围。

他醒了，但没有睁眼，有水渍懊恼地滑过太阳穴，落进鬓角。

距离第一次发病已经过去十四年，他的记忆力衰退得厉害，于是养成了用相机和文字记录一切的习惯。

他的书房，或者又可以说是冲洗照片的暗室，摆满了他模糊的往日记忆。可当日李东海的失控突如其来，他措手不及，没有留下任何关于那天的物质证据。

他只记得这个发生了短暂冲突的下午的最后，和他交错着颈拥抱的爱人小声呢喃：

“我想回木浦了。我自己一个人。”

“好，”他去抚摸那柔软的后脑，“我等你回来。”

李东海提着行李离开的第二天，没人清晨给他口交，缠着他一起遛狗，于是他难得有机会久违地闲坐在书房，捧着咖啡，翻弄那些相册和日记。

墨兰色册本的第一页，是一张婴儿的照片。

01 起点

李赫宰五岁的时候，李东海小小的一团，被豢养在奶香味的襁褓里。

他趴在弟弟面前，轻轻地用鼻息试探什么是初生儿。他才刚刚上幼儿园，这方面的常识匮乏，但这不妨碍他从心底萌生出悸动的爱意。

“我妈妈生了弟弟，他很香。手比我的拳头还要小。”李赫宰捏着拳，凑到金俊秀面前，晃来晃去，“就这么大，你敢相信吗。”

“我不信。你带我去看看呗。”

“可以，不过你只能远远地看。”

“切，真小气。”金俊秀在他的屁股上留下个脏兮兮的脚印，一溜烟地跑远，李赫宰没有像往常一样嬉笑着追上去，他不想被说小气，他只是想让弟弟离着人群远一点而已。他太小了，和自己的玩具差不多大，如果有人想要拿走的话，那会是很轻松的一件事。

“那可不可以也让他当我的弟弟？”金俊秀在他面前跳来跳去，凑着脑袋问。

“这…好像也不可以。”

“哼！你果然很小气。”

“你当了哥哥之后就变了，我不想和你玩了。”

金俊秀拧在一起的蝌蚪眼在他面前一闪而过，李赫宰摇着头笑出了声。他也不明白为什么这段记忆会如此深刻，到现在还记得一清二楚，简直是违背他现状的一个奇迹。

但金俊秀说的没错，东海一降生，他就产生了本能的占有欲，和这个世间无数的手足一样，把对方划进了自己的所属范围。与此同时，他开始挺起小胸脯，时刻保持住作为哥哥的觉悟和风度。

他拿出手机解锁，把照片和自己的屏幕壁纸贴在一起对比。三十年过去，婴儿抽条成熟为而立之年的男人，和他长得一般高。

他突然在此刻很想李东海，想听听他的声音。

他拨去电话，对方接的很快，语气透出睡意。

“没睡好吗？”

“嗯…有些，昨天到的很晚。”

“我想你了。”李赫宰直白地吐露思念，手指摩挲自己的耳垂。

李东海好像伸了个懒腰，发出一声长而婉转的嘤咛，“可是我打算三天后再回去。”

“那陪我说说话吧。”他翻页，从两个孩童的合照翻到了少年，“我在看以前的照片。”

“嗯，看到哪一张了？”

李东海知道他经常会翻看那些背面记录着文字的，整理的一丝不苟的照片集。这种时候，一般是李赫宰又模糊不清了某一部分的记忆，在对自己的大脑重新进行梳理。

他的话音刚落，李赫宰的手指停驻在了李东海的小学毕业照上，穿着校服polo衫的男孩女孩清一色地微笑。小男孩站在倒数第二排的中间，悄悄比了个耶。

“看到你十三岁的时候了。”

“啊，”李东海小小地惊呼了一声，“十三岁，我做了很多蠢事的那年。”

“没错，那时候你偷亲了我，但其实我根本没睡着。”

“也是你发病的那年…”李东海鼻头有些发酸，“我到现在还会怀疑是不是因为我当时刺激到了你，所以才…”

李赫宰笑了，声调不自觉地放温柔，“不，那是遗传病，总有一天会发作的，所以不是你的问题。”

02 “初吻”

“哥，我总是觉得我好像比起爱爸爸妈妈，要更爱你。”李赫宰放假回家的某一天，李东海钻进他的屋子，赤着上身在他的床上打滚。

他脸皮薄，听不得弟弟这些毫无粉饰的表白，只是自顾自地低头看书，回了句：“因为我陪着你长大。”

“不不，”李东海把腿倒放着抵在墙上，接着说：“如果我是刚刚认识你的话，我也会爱你。”

“今天我们班有同学带了一本小说，里面有句话是‘我好像生来注定要爱你’，我一看到就想起你了，这说的就是我和你。”

李赫宰无奈扶额。老师们真的需要注意对小学生进行正确的阅读管理。

“你在说什么呢…好吧，其实也没错，爱家人是对的。”李东海这一堆关于“爱”的见解把他这个高中生的思路弄得一团乱。

他想了想，又认真开口：“但是东海，我们的爱和你看的小说里的爱不一样。”

“我知道，”李东海凑过去，小小的胸膛贴上哥哥的背，鼻尖埋在李赫宰的发尾里，轻轻地呼吸，“我不是小孩子啦，我能分辨出来的。”

他绕着李赫宰的脖子，把自己的屁股陷进对方的两腿间，惬意地晃来晃去，“我能亲亲你吗，哥哥。”

“你现在还亲爸爸吗。”

“嗯哼，”李东海不置可否，对着李赫宰扬起的脸颊摇了摇头，“不要这里，我想亲嘴。”

“不行。”李赫宰轻轻拍他的背，“你已经长大了，不能和哥哥亲嘴了。”

“为什么？就算了我长大了，我们还相爱不是吗。”

李赫宰哑然失笑，“‘相爱’这个词也不是这么用的，你国语课有好好听吗。”

“只有情侣之间才可以说‘相爱’，小笨蛋。等你长大了，有了女朋友或者男朋友之后，就是在和别人相爱了。”

“那你当男朋友，我们亲嘴吧。”

李赫宰叹气，他彻底败给了这个思维清奇的小学生辩手朋友。他挑着眉摇摇头，把李东海塞进被窝，帮忙扯下他的裤子，自己也躺进去。

“在这睡吧，希望你明天早晨起床之后，可以忘记今晚的话题。”

“晚安，东海。”

床头的暖黄骤然消失，李东海屏息凝神地观察哥哥的呼吸，等到他认为节奏平稳到象征着主人已经入眠时，他扭着身子过去，一口咬在了李赫宰的下唇，使劲啜了几口。

然而事实上，李赫宰一直清醒着，思考刚才的谈话，直到弟弟过来吻了他，他才中止了这段冥想。

他的脑路霎时宕机，李东海已经从他的身旁溜回原位，他的脉搏还是汹涌着，不像一个理智的、深明大义的高中生哥哥该有的反应。

“一年后我把这段写在了日记里。”李赫宰窝进躺椅，换了个更舒服的姿势，右耳和肩膀之间夹着电话。

“我也还记得呢，其实你不需要写，我也会讲给你听的。”李东海开始穿衣服和鞋子。

“嗯…但是那时候，你知道的，我脑子里想的是和所有人断绝关系。”

李赫宰从破损了一个角的文件夹里掏出一沓病例，神情自若地翻开了最上面的那份。

03 记忆阀门

在高三的末尾，李赫宰被确诊了双向情感障碍，俗称躁郁症。

第一次发病的时候，他正在考场答题。途中他拿笔的手一直颤抖，试卷上密密麻麻的小字和心悸的痛感让他难捱地渗出眼泪。铃响的那一刻，他摔下笔冲了出去，他想笑，想要和每个人勾肩搭背，否则这毫无根源的兴奋无处释放，会把他折磨疯掉。

那一夜，他翻墙出了学校，在街上游荡了一晚。

后来他在凌晨的公园里被警察和家人找到，李东海第一个瞄见，嚎啕大哭地扑上去，抱住他的腰翻来覆去地喊“哥哥”。

但对于李东海来说，这只是接下来的几年时间，他为之撕心裂肺哭叫的开端。往后的日子里，他真的应承了“东海”这个名字，流过了好像能填满整片海域的泪。

治疗的过程很辛苦。起初李赫宰抗拒药物，也排斥医生的心理干预，他无法接受自己好好地做了十八年的正常人，突然之间就变成了没有办法控制自己的精神病患者。发作间期他虽与常人无异，但李东海从他逐渐消瘦的脸颊，失去光彩的眼神里看出了哥哥日渐崩溃的状态。

他只有十三岁，“双向情感障碍”这几个字他甚至写都写不明白。孩子有多无知，行为就有多单纯，他攒下零花钱给他买炒年糕，给他写了一封又一封的信，夜夜守在他身边，抱着他的头哭着求他吃药。

他太笨拙了，但他押对了李赫宰不愿看他哭。

“我好像在慢慢忘掉一些事。”

除了情绪上交错发生的极端亢奋和极端抑郁，李赫宰的症状还伴随着严重的记忆力下降。之前十八年的人生明明都饱满地窝在他的脑子里，但他愈发难以自制地认为自己的内心空无一物。

他好像什么都记得，又好像什么都不记得了。

彼时李东海正依偎在他的腿边，慢吞吞地削一个苹果。闻言，他把柔软的脸颊贴在哥哥的膝盖上，声音如午后的光线一样温和：“没关系，哥，我会帮你记住你的事。”

“我向妈妈学会了削苹果，待会我会帮你再切成块。”

李赫宰沉默了几分钟，深呼吸，勒住弟弟幼嫩的双臂，让他骑坐在自己身前。

“你想去踢球吗。”

“我们把之前一起做过的事再全部做一遍，这样我就不会忘记你了。东海。”

渐渐地，按时服用药物和心理医生的介入稳定了李赫宰的发病频率，尽管发作时他依旧无法自控。躁狂状态他会易怒、亢奋，彻夜不眠，抑郁时家人需要时时刻刻防着他自杀。

累，照看病人不可能不累，但李东海始终坚定地相信包容和爱意可以让哥哥好起来，他用自己柔软的内里将李赫宰包裹，陪着他捱过了最艰难的头两年。

后来，李赫宰的失控周期有规律地延长，生活开始重新回到正轨。

李赫宰用拇指揩掉眼角的水渍，抽了抽鼻子：“现在想来，我一直以来都让你很辛苦。”

“爱一定是辛苦的，哥哥。”

“只有快乐的爱不是完整的爱，就像，嗯…”李东海带着蓝牙耳机，坐在车里，用自己贫瘠的语言努力拼凑句子，“就像，生病的你也是你的一部分，我从来没想过要排斥。”

“违背公众的道德约俗迷恋上你的我也是我的一部分。所有的东西组合起来才有了今天的我们。”

“我这么说你会觉得肉麻吗？”他在电话那头无声地红了脸。

“肉麻我也会记录下来的。”李赫宰正起身子，“我已经拿起笔了。”

04 性欲

高中开学报道的那天，李赫宰开车把李东海送到了学校。

他仔细地帮李东海把床铺好，又跟小时候似的去捏他的脸，“以后你就要住学校了，没办法和哥哥一起睡觉了。”

“哥，”李东海嗫嚅着，在空旷的宿舍里搂住了李赫宰的脖子，“哥…”

他什么也不说，只是一个劲儿喊“哥哥”，李赫宰也由着他挂在自己身上撒娇，一下一下地顺他的后背。

“啪。”房门突然被打开，走进来一个化着妆的漂亮女人。李赫宰朝着门，保持着和弟弟拥抱的姿势，猝不及防地和她对视。

端详了两秒，他就认出来这人其实是个男的。

李赫宰走了之后，金希美坐到李东海面前，“刚才那是你男朋友？”

“不是，是我哥哥。”

“亲的？”

“嗯。”

李东海完全没有不好意思的神情，反问道，“那你呢，为什么要打扮成女生？”

“我不爱当男的。”

金希美一挑眉，凌厉的美感完全狙击到了李东海。

两人性格相投，后来的交往越来越密切，就自然而然地交换了心事。

金希美是个常见的跨性别者，正在缓慢地接受变性手术和服用激素。

“这个世界上跨性别者那么多，但并不是每一个人都敢像我这样表达真正的自己，因为不是所有人都学的会尊重。”

“跟你说这些你懂吗？”

李东海点头，“嗯。我觉得你很酷。”

“那你呢，跟我讲讲你那个哥哥吧。”

“你怎么知道的。”李东海有些惊讶。

“直觉。我一向很会猜。”

他清了清嗓子，朝金希美开口：“我喜欢我哥哥。”

“哈，我就知道。”

“我也是从小就发现了，我第一次自慰都是想着他才高潮的。”

“那他对你什么感觉？”

“不知道。他有躁郁症，但是只要我安抚他，他就能冷静下来。你说他是不是喜欢我？”

“你的故事比我的还要精彩，东海。”金希美笑得仰到了床上，“我觉得你大可以勾引他试试，总之不要给自己留遗憾。”

“怎么勾引？”李东海认真发问。

“笨蛋，晚上往他被窝一钻，摸他，没把你推开你俩就有戏。”

“真的？你可别骗我。”

他看着金希美势在必得的神情，微微皱起了眉。

但实际上，生活中的变化总比计划多，尽管李东海设想了很久，但他们的第一次做爱还是跟金希美谋划的相差甚远。

那日接到邻居的电话时，他正在宿舍里准备洗澡。邻居告诉李东海他们家里有奇怪的巨响，并且他的父母前往了外地的外婆家，家里只有李赫宰一个人。

他匆忙请完假赶回去，发现李赫宰裸着全身，正蹲在地上，用板凳砸一口锅。

“哥，你在干什么？”

“我觉得我可以用这些不锈钢，额，或者是铝，来做一些小玩具。”

李赫宰的面色潮红，语速飞快，李东海立马意识到了这是怎么回事，他轻轻地绕到哥哥的面前，细声地同他讲话：“但是板凳没有金属硬呀，我们换点别的来做好不好？”

“你说得对…我连这个都忘了。”

“东海，我可不可以出去？”

“和我一起待在家里怎么样？我特意回来和你一起过周末。”他上前把李赫宰手里的物件放稳在地，去勾他的手指。他从指缝间摸到一些湿滑，血腥味瞬间拱进鼻腔。

“但是我觉得我还有很多精力。我想出去搭帐篷。”

“好，好，我答应你，明天天一亮我们就去野营，”他心疼李赫宰被划伤的手指，“你受伤了…我们包扎一下好不好。”

“你哭了，”李赫宰慌忙想找纸，“我是不是又让你难过了。”

“不…我只是，回来的路上有点戗风…”

李赫宰把手上的血胡乱往身上一抹，去擦他的眼泪，“我应该去接你的，你早点给我打电话就好了。”他把手从李东海的腋下穿过去，用力地拍了拍后背，“我出去买帐篷和炊具，你在家里等我。”

“都已经十二点了，哥哥，商店都关门了。我求你，你不能就这样跑出去…”

“那你让我干什么呢？我在家里什么也做不了，我现在很着急，东海。”

他强忍住发火的欲望，想把李东海推开，结果被反摁在地上。

挣扎间，李东海的牛仔裤蹭弄到了他的下身，对方因为用力而变粗的喘息传进他的耳朵，瞬时被他理解成了另外一种腔调。

于是下一秒，他在弟弟的身下可耻地硬了。

他放松了反抗的力道，支吾着解释：“不好意思…东海，我可能是太久没…”

“哥，”李东海盯着他的眼睛，轻轻唤了他一声。

“你操我吧。”

“只要你好好地待在家里，对我做什么都行…”他的眼泪砸在李赫宰的脸上，溅成一朵小小的水花。

“可是…”

李东海俯下身子，去吻那干裂的嘴唇。距离两人上一次接吻，已经过去了五年。

“没关系的，我是哥哥的弟弟，哥想对我做什么都可以…”

他大着胆子握住那根挺立的性器，小声呢喃：“没事的…”

漫长的前戏后，李东海扶着硬涨的性器，缓缓坐下去。

太痛了，他咬紧下唇，阴茎粗大得仿佛要撑坏他的穴口，但他还是满足地抱紧了李赫宰的上身，随着对方顶胯的动作上下颤动。

躁动状态的李赫宰平日里的温和消去了大半，在性事上也变得粗鲁。他去舔吻那柔嫩的耳垂和脖颈，大手在饱满的臀瓣上用力揉捏，李东海的乳头都被他咬破了皮。

少有哥哥会这么色情地摸弟弟的屁股，甚至像他这样把阴茎插进去，李赫宰觉得他做了有生以来最疯狂的一件事。但扪心自问，他沉醉其中，跟李东海云雨，让他感念自己二十多年以来的人生。

或许从弟弟还是一株只会在自己床上无忧无虑撒欢的幼苗起，他就已经在心里种下了贪恋的病根，在命运的长河里留下了伏笔的刻痕。

“后来你就总是缠着我做爱，”李赫宰开始回味对方屁股那浑圆的手感，手不自觉地往下伸，“一放假就赖在我的房间，缠着我要。这些我记的还蛮清楚。”

明明第一次做完痛得在床上躺了两天，掐着他的腰埋怨他做得太狠，可后来愈发食髓知味的人也还是李东海。

“我当时正好是如狼似虎的年纪嘛。”

“可是你现在都30了，还是这个样子。”

“你不喜欢吗。不喜欢我就自己玩好了，现在的花样还挺多的，我自己弄也会很爽。”他吃吃地笑，故意让李赫宰吃瘪。

“不能这么对哥哥…”他逐渐来了感觉，加快了撸动下身的速度。

“你记得吗，我们有几次，还差一点被发现。”

05 缠绵

李东海所说的，“差点被发现”的情况其实还不少。在家里做的时候，他们其实已经很努力地放小了声音，但被肏爽了的李东海实在是控制不住自己，往往大声叫出来了才后怕地捂起嘴巴。

妈妈过来敲门时，李东海臀后的小嘴正含着哥哥的阴茎，吞咽那些浓白的浊液，处在高潮的余韵里，下身痉挛。

“要喝牛奶吗？儿子们。”

“房间里有，妈，东海正在喝呢。”

李东海无奈地笑，轻轻啃咬李赫宰的肩膀，他也不知道为什么一向持重的哥哥到了床上就会变成荤话大师。

“那好，记得早点关灯睡觉。”

脚步声走远，李赫宰起身，把弟弟从汗津津的被窝里抱出来，用湿巾给他擦洗。

“如果下次你记得戴套的话，就会变得好清理很多。”李东海用脚趾去搔对方的脸和脖子，撑起上身的姿势让他的胸乳鼓胀在光线下，饱满得像少女。

“我和你没有隔阂的，不想和你在任何方面保持距离。”

“你是在给自己想爽找借口吧。”李东海扑到他身上，蹭来挠去，“哥哥太坏了。”

“我说真的。”他仰着头纵容对方的动作，又有了挺立的欲望，天知道李东海的小屁股在他的胯处挤蹭会带来多么大的刺激。

“我后悔给你清理了，我们再来一次吧…”

他埋首于对方的胸上，留下绯红色的咬痕，手指娴熟地拨开了穴口。

同样的状况也发生过在李东海的宿舍，如果不是他们周全地锁了门，交媾的场面就会被提前回来的金希美看个一清二楚。

彼时的李东海门户大开地坐在桌子上，李赫宰掰着他的腿给他口交，他呜咽着射到哥哥的嘴巴里后，迫不及待地撅起屁股请求对方进来。

“哥，快点…待会希美就要回来了…”

那里是粉嫩的，耻毛被李赫宰清理得干干净净，一张一合地发出邀请。李赫宰挺腰，阴茎没入湿热的梦幻境地。

狭小的房间里响起了此起彼伏的肉体拍打声，桌子上的瓶瓶罐罐随着激烈的撞击晃动，李东海的感官被对方性感的低喘和灵巧的顶弄支配，被扑在脸上的男性气息激起颤栗的呻吟。

“爽吗。”李赫宰叼住他的乳头，用粗糙的舌苔厮磨。

“嗯…哥哥好厉害…”

他话音刚落，门口响起了拧把手的声音。

“啊，希美，是希美，哥，快提上裤子。”

李赫宰叹气，在甬道里使劲抽插了两下，依依不舍地拔出来。“你躺好，就说你要睡觉了。”他把李东海放到床上，吻了下额，“我去趟洗手间。”

金希美用钥匙打开门，走进来，“你在呢，怎么不给我开门。”

“我要睡觉了，懒得下去。”

“哦。”

“你待会要干嘛？”

“不知道，一班的那个朴正洙约我看电影，我在想要不要去。”

“去吧，或许今晚你就不用回来住了。”他躲在被窝里，八卦兮兮地笑，好像全然忘了自己硬着的下身，和屁股里的一滩润滑剂。

“臭小子。”金希美剜了他一眼，把长发扎成束，又拎起包，“那就辛苦你今晚独居了，我走了。”

李东海乖巧地点头，在金希美推门离开的一瞬间掀开被子，跑进浴室。

“哥，出来吧。”

被中途打断的感觉不好受，李赫宰正扶着墙，想撸出来，一颗毛茸茸的头探到他眼前，扑闪着眼睛示意他，可以继续了。

深夜，李东海气喘吁吁地侧瘫在床上，感受烂软后穴的不断抽搐，深刻地感激起未曾谋面的一班朴同学。

“可惜从我研究生毕业了之后，我们就再也没在那种地方做过了。”

李赫宰用拇指刮搔冠状沟，听着李东海描述他们往日的性爱场面。

“如果你想的话…我们可以去商场的洗手间…”他话都有点说不清楚了，呼吸凌乱。

“你在干嘛？”

“嗯…在想着你自慰。”

“你叫几声给我听听吧…叫哥哥…我就快要射了。”

李东海红着脸挠了挠头，推开家门，“或许你可以当面听一下。但是你想要情趣的话，我也可以躲进卧室，继续和你打电话。”

李赫宰猛地睁眼，看向房门，他的爱人正站在那里，狡黠又娇俏地冲他眨眼。

“我回来了，哥哥。”

06 永恒

在剥掉对方衣服的前一刻，李赫宰慢慢停下手，去捧他的脸。

“嗯…东海，其实我有件事想问你。”

“什么？”李东海边解他的扣子，边认真地回应。

“我把前天，你跟我说的后半段话给忘了…所以才在书房里坐到现在。”

“你说求我，但是接下来的我就记不清了…抱歉。”

李东海挑眉，把他的阴茎放进手里撸动，一字一句地开口：“你还记得我们为什么要吵架？”

“嗯。”李赫宰点头。

“我以为你怕了，我以为你要因为别人的闲言碎语离开我。所以我求你，不要怕。”

“但是我觉得，是我错了。我不该误解你。”

“就像我说的，没有人能真正地明白我们之间的爱，我们已经一起走过三十年了，哥哥。没有亲身把这三十年走下来，是不会懂的。”

他去吻他的嘴角，睫毛颤抖着，从根处漾出浪花。

“我知道你有多爱我，所以冷静下来，我才意识到你根本不会怕。”

“就像这么多年，你忘记了很多事，但是却一直清楚地记得‘爱我’一样。”

他们对视着彼此的眼睛，房间里只剩下了两抹“咚咚”的心跳声。

良久的沉默拥抱后，李东海抬起手，去掐他脸颊上的软肉，语气温柔：“记不起来，你很难过是不是？”

李赫宰点头，难得地像只委屈的小兽，“今天早晨起来在床上哭了，所以很想你。”

“好了，”李东海用力地把吻印在他的额前，“现在都记起来了。”

“我发誓，再也不冲你发脾气了，这是第一次，也是最后一次。”他夸张地伸出四根手指，举过头顶。

“所以还不做吗。你那里一直在戳我。”

李东海不满地撅起嘴唇，滑下身子，半蹲着把李赫宰的阴茎送进嘴里。

“嗯…”李赫宰舒爽地按住对方的头，断断续续地说话：“下午我们可以去买新的玻璃杯，再给choco买几件衣服…”

“不要走神了。哥好讨厌。”

…

眼下，太阳攀到了天空的正中央。

暖黄的光线透过窗子，隆重地落在三十年的时间长线上。和以往一样，见证了每一颗泪，和每一个吻的诞生。

FIN.


End file.
